Many gamblers superstitiously believe that when they are feeling "lucky" they are sure to win. In casino games which allow players to add their personal input into the games, players often believe that their "lucky" feelings are transferred to the game and that they can therefore somehow "control" the outcome of the game. For example, in craps many players believe that their good luck is transferred into the throw of the dice. They may therefore blow on the dice before throwing them or even throw them with a certain force or in a certain manner. In blackjack, players often believe that cutting the cards at a certain location in the deck has an influence on whether they will win or lose. When players feel they can control the outcome of a game, they typically will continue to play that game, possibly for prolonged periods of time.
Of course, such efforts to "control" the outcome of these games are purely illusory, unless cheating is employed. However, it is this "illusion of control" that significantly adds to player enjoyment, and in many cases is a significant attraction of these games. Although the illusion of control is present in table games such as blackjack and craps, it is conspicuously absent from electronic gaming devices, such as slot machines and video poker. In an electronically-controlled slot machine, the player simply pushes a starter button or pulls a handle, and the machine in response randomly generates a sequence of symbols, thereby indicating an outcome for the game. Similarly, in an electronically-controlled video poker machine, the player simply pushes a button to have a hand dealt to him, and pushes a button to indicate which cards he would like to hold. The machine responds by randomly generating cards to replace those that are not held. In each case, the player does not provide any input or selection to influence what is randomly generated and provided (i.e. the symbols or card values). Thus, the player does not typically believe that he truly participates in or has any influence over the outcome of the game. He merely hopes for a winning result.
Since the 1970s, such electronic and electromechanical gaming devices have gained popularity in casinos. These devices include reel-bearing slot machines, video poker machines, video blackjack and video keno games. The outcomes of these gambling devices are solely microprocessor controlled. For example, pulling the handle or pushing a button to start an electronic reel-bearing slot machine simply activates a random number generator that generates a number corresponding to a reel position. The resultant reel position determines the amount of money ("payout") to the player. Some slot machines give a player an opportunity to stop each reel from spinning upon pressing a button. However, the machine generates a delay so that the eels do not immediately stop after the button is pressed. Thus, the player's perception of control ver the outcome of the game remains minimal or nonexistent.
In video poker, although players are able to select which cards to hold and which cards to discard, the player has no control over which cards are dealt to him. Unlike blackjack, where a player can participate by cutting the cards, and can thereby influence the selection of cards dealt to him, no such option exists for video poker players. Accordingly, the player's perception of control over the outcome of the game remains minimal or nonexistent. Therefore, when he loses he may feel "trapped," thinking that no choice on his part could have resulted in a winning hand. If he feels too trapped after consecutive losses, he may stop playing in frustration.
PCT International Publication No. WO 97/27569, entitled INDICIA SELECTION GAME, International Publication Date Jul. 31, 1997, discloses a gaming system in which a player selects from a matrix of indicia locations, which may be represented by video simulations of overturned cards. However, this gaming system likewise does not offer a player many possible selections. For example, FIG. 2 of this publication shows fifteen elements to select. Accordingly, the player may feel trapped, and may even believe that the computer is selecting values that work against the player.
The game of Keno offers the player a chance to match a series of player-selected numbers against a series of numbers drawn by the Keno system. The player selects a series of numbers and the system then randomly generates the winning series of numbers. Thus, although players can select their "lucky" numbers, these selections have no impact on the winning numbers that are subsequently generated for the game. Since the winning series of numbers is generated only after the player has selected his numbers, the player often feels as if he cannot effectively influence or participate in whether he wins the game.
A common feature of electronic gaming devices is that a gambler can only hope hat their "lucky" feelings are transferred into an object such as the "SPIN" button of an electronic slot machine or the "DEAL" button of a video poker machine. In other words, there is no relationship between the gambler's physical actions or choices and the outcome of the game. Because there is no way for the player to control the outcome of the machine, many players resort to searching for "lucky" machines. In a busy casino, however, there may be a limited number of machines available, and the player may consequently leave the casino.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a player with an "illusion of control" of an electronic gaming device.